Ben vs Albedo TDI style
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: When Albedo rebuilds an Ultimatrix for himself and enters TDI, Ben finds out, and enters as well to stop him. What will happen? that is up to you readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Ben 10! Part 1…**

Ben Tennyson had just finished auditioning for a show, and had uploaded it online to the site that was accepting videos. He felt proud of himself to do it, but he didn't know if they would actually accept him. He sighed to himself, just walking out of the room after that.

Gwen: "Ben, the chances of you getting on are at least slim, if any."

Kevin: "Yeah. Why'd you even try?"

Ben: "Well, Albedo just acted up, and is wanting to make his 'debut' on live TV all around the world."

Kevin: "You're hoping to enter just to stop him? Wow, Tennyson. I wouldn't be surprised if you made it all the way through with absolutely no competition."

Ben: "That's the thing. I won't be USING the Ultimatrix like that."

Kevin: "Come again?"

Ben: "You two heard me. If I use it, it will just show I use it for everything, and you two know I don't."

Kevin: "Hahahaha!"

Gwen: "Yeah. You've been using it a lot lately."

Ben: "Only for alien stuff. This is alien stuff. Besides, this could be good publicity…" Gwen stared at him.

Ben: "But it's ALL for Albedo. Besides, I saw a video Julie found of him trying to also enter."

Gwen: "Oh. Well, guess we'd better help you pack up."

Kevin: "No need. We'll get him there by nightfall."

Ben: "We haven't even confirmed if I was on the show, guys!"

Gwen: "Considering you actually want to be there, they'll jump at the chance."

Kevin: "Yeah. We'll see that confirmation e-mail tomorrow."

Ben: "If you…"

Ultimatrix: "You have e-mail, Ben Tennyson."

Ben: "Wow. That was fast."

Kevin: "It's synched to your e-mail?"

Ben: "Brainstorm figured it out."

Gwen: "Well, read it." Ben opened it from the Ultimatrix's selection menus, and read it.

Note: "Dear Ben Tennyson…

YOU ARE SOO IN! Be at Camp Wawanakwa tomorrow! Just like that red guy that looks like you!

Signed,

Chris McLean."

Kevin: "That was unusually fast."

Ben; "Well, I'll pack myself up, seeing as I'm ready to." He scrolled through his holograms, then slapped the face down.

Ben: "ECHO ECHO!" He split into two immediately, and they nodded to each other.

Kevin: "If you're going to do that clone thing, don't bother."

Gwen; "That worked SO well last time!"

Echo 1: "Oh. But…"

Kevin; "Don't worry. We can handle things while you're gone."

Echo 2: "Might as well just pack." They split into 4, then 8, and ran up the staircase into Ben's room, like before. Gwen and Kevin followed behind.

Kevin: "Good luck, hero. HA! You'll need it!"

Echos 1-8: "Kevin, shut up."

Gwen: "He has a big day tomorrow. Come on. Help him pack up, at least."

Echo 3: "Make yourself useful, Levin."

Gwen: "BEN!"

Echo 4: "His idea. Not mine."

Echo 2: "Look who's talking!"

Kevin: "You're talking to yourselves again…"

Echo 5: "Either help us, or leave."

Kevin: "Fine, fine. I'll help." He walked in, and was helping pick clothes for Ben to wear.

The next day…

Ben: "Well, I'll be seeing you two later."

Kevin: "We'll watch you on TV, man."

Gwen: "We?"

Kevin: "I made a bet with Ben after you left. If he can't make it to at least the final three, I get 50 bucks."

Gwen: "Real encouraging."

Ben: "I will make sure Albedo's eliminated before I am, guys. That 50 bucks will be another matter."

Guy in car: "Hurry up, man! I'm on a tight schedule!"

Ben: "In a minute…"

Gwen: "Bye. I'll make sure Julie watches you."

Kevin: "If you can win, we'll talk major cash, man! Major! That's 100,000 dollars you're going for!"

Ben: "Like I said, Kevin. I'm not going for the money. I'm going to stop Albedo."

Gwen: "Bye."

Ben: "See ya later." He got in the car, and it was a VERY long drive out from Ben's place.

Ben: "How much longer? The fate of the world could be at stake!"

Guy in car; "Man, traffic issues here, dude! I can't make this car fly!"

Ben: "I can."

Guy in car: "Whoa, really?"

Ben: "Just hold on to your driving wheel." He scrolled the hologram to Brainstorm, then hit it down. But his transformation went wrong.

Goop: "BRAINSTORM!... I mean, Goop… Aw man! Stupid Ultimatrix."

Guy in car: "Um… now what?"

Goop; "This'll get a little bumpy." He oozed through every crack in the car, then wrapped the car up in it, and floated up out of traffic, carrying the whole car forward.

Guy in car: "Whoa! Sweet!"

Goop: "This'll only take a couple minutes!" The car flew up, and over traffic, and while the guy pointed out the routes, Goop carried the car to the boat port.

Guy in car: "We're here." Ben left the car, then reverted to human.

Ben: "There we go. Now, I'll just get my bags…" The guy popped up the trunk, but Ben stopped him when he went to grab the luggage.

Ben; "I can handle this one." He transformed to Fourarms, and carried all of his bags into the boat. He went human again, then the boat took him out of port while Ben waved to the car guy. He looked ahead, wondering what awaited him besides Albedo. Would the people treat him at least like a normal person? He hoped so. He didn't want them to call him a freak, although a lot of people see him as a freak now.

It was hours later when Ben entered the dock. A guy in a navy-blue shirt greeted him.

Guy; "Ben Tennyson! Glad you could make it."

Ben: "You're welcome. You're Chris McLean?"

Chris: "I sure am! Welcome to Total… Drama… ISLAND!"

Ben: "Um… cool."

Albedo: "Ben. You actually made it. But… you are the last to arrive, I'm afraid."

Chris: "He's right, man. The other 23 contestants already made it here ahead of you."

Ben: "It's okay. I can work with this." He witnesses ahead of him, all of the 22 others. One was eyeing him rather menacingly. It was a girl with a top still showing her belly button, and short shorts. He got slight chills, but regained composure quickly. Everyone else, except for a guy with a Mohawk, just looked at him straight-faced, or was smiling and waving. The Mohawk dude just stared ahead, looking like Kevin usually would. Ben smiled, knowing there's at least some touch of home here. That green Mohawk guy. Whoever he was.

Ben (walking up to him): "Hi. Ben Tennyson."

Mohawk guy: "Hi. My name's on a need-to know basis, and you DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Ben fell back, getting out of his punching reach.

Chris; "Duncan… rather touchy, wouldn't you say?"

Duncan: "Whatever, man."

Ben (thinking): "Mental note. NEVER get on this guy's bad side."

Chris: "Now, if you all would come with me…" He walked into the campground, while everyone else followed behind, but a blonde was sticking very close to him. She was in cowboy boots, and had a baby-blue bandanna on her head. She was constantly smiling, while Ben smiled back, just being nice.

Chris: "Allow me to give each of you the grand tour." He walked to two cabins.

Chris: "These cabins here will be your residences for the remainder of the show. There's one for each team!"

Albedo: "Teams? You expect me to cooperate with these… these… fools?"

TDI cast and Ben; "HEY!"

Chris: "Well, if you want to stay for at least a few episodes, yes. I do!"

Albedo: "Fine, Chris. Carry on."

Blonde girl: "Is he your twin brother or something?"

Ben: "Twin, yes. Brother, most certainly not!"

Blonde girl: "I'm Lindsay."

Ben: "You know me. Ben."

Lindsay: "Ben? I thought it was Ken."

Ben: "No. BEN. B-E-N."

Lindsay: "Ben! Oh! Okay."

Ben; "Please tell me I won't end up with her…"

Chris: "And these, are the communal bathrooms. All of you will shower together!"

Lindsay: "What? Oh come on!"

Ben: "Lindsay!"

Chris: "Getting along already?"

Lindsay: "YES!"

Ben: "No!"

Chris: "Good for you two."

Albedo: "Hmm…"

Chris: "You can also use this outhouse to vent your feelings, or just to say something." *ZZZZZT*

Albedo: "This… Lindsay female may be just what I need to get Ben Tennyson off guard, and defeat him, retrieving my REAL Ultimatrix from him once and for all!" *ZZZZT*

Goth girl: "Okay… so far, this sucks." *ZZZZT*

Fat guy; "Hey everyone, I got something real important to say!" *Farts* "Haahahahaha!" *ZZZZZZZT*

Real time…

Chris: "Now, all 24 of you will be divided into your two teams. Remember them."

Duncan: "Can I be on her team?" *pointing at the menacing glare girl* "I want a bunk with her."

Glare girl: "These cabins aren't co-ed, right?"

Lindsay: "Can I get mine with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

Ben: "Ugh!"

Chris: "No, and I don't know. Anyway, when I call your names, you will all be on team 1. Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Courtney, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie, Izzy, Tyler, Harold, and Albedo." Albedo shrugged, and Chris threw him a sheet.

Chris; "You guys are the Killer Bass!"

Harold: "YES! This is like, wicked!"

Albedo: "An earth fish!" Chris shrugged, then laughed to himself.

Chris: "Well, that leaves Ben, Gwen, Lindsay, Katie, Trent, Noah, Justin, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Cody, and Beth. You guys are… The Screaming Gophers!" They got their team flag next.

Gwen (Goth): "Wow…"

Ben: "Better than a fish anyway!"

Heather:"You guys are so dead!"

Owen: "I'm a gopher! Oh yes!"

Chris: "Pick a cabin. Come on now, don't be shy!"

Albedo: "This one. It is closer."

Courtney: "Since when do YOU make all the decisions?"

Albedo: "I received the flag, therefore, I am captain of this… squad... of misfit humans."

All Killer Bass (except Sadie): "Huh?"

DJ: "Man, you're cruel, you know that?"

Albedo: "I have been called that, yes."

Sadie: "Katie!"

Katie: "Sadie! No!"

Ben: "Somebody pull them apart, please?"

LeShawna: "On it!" She pulled off Katie, and Eva grabbed Sadie.

Sadie: "I'll miss you Katie!"

Katie; "Me, too, Sadie!"

Gwen: "Well, we're going to live with this. We might as well all try to get along, I guess."

Confessionals!

Albedo: "An Earth fish? AN EARTH FISH? With a mere… team of humans! AUGH! And Lindsay isn't on my team either…" *ZZZZT*

Ben: "I think I can work with everyone on my team. Albedo on the other hand, doubt he'll make it through the first challenge with his teammate's reactions. But, who knows?" *ZZZZT*

Lindsay's sitting on the toilet reading a magazine, and peeing. She realizes this, then sinks into the magazine.*ZZZZT*

Heather; "Both Ben and… Al… Al… Al-something are going to be my biggest threats. I need to get an alliance together, to get them both off. But, Ben might be useful for the time being… Hmm…" *ZZZZT*

Gwen: "Super-powers on both teams. This should be… entertaining to an extent." *ZZZZT*

Real time…

Chris: "And this is the mess hall!"

Ezekiel: "Mess hall? What's that, eh?"

Noah: "What? You're kidding, right?"

Chris: "Where you eat."

Lindsay: "Even I knew that…"

Ben: "Glad Albedo got the dumber of the two…"

Lindsay: "Huh?"

Ben: "Nothing!"

Owen: "You're really ben Tennyson?"

Ben: "Yeah…"

Owen: "Transfrom to someone! I wanna see!"

Lindsay: "Me too!"

Cody: "Swampfire!"

Gwen: "No! Big Chill…"

Owen: "Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt!"

Heather: "Your biggest guy. Whoever he is. Come on."

Noah: "How about the british crab?"

Justin: "Um… Gonna go with Jetray, I guess…"

Trent: "No. Echo Echo dude."

Ben: "Maybe later. I'm hungry."

Trent: "Okay then. Come on, guys." They had all entered the tent, where Chef was. He had already made food. It was… like, cafeteria food. UGH!

Ben: "Worse than my Grandpa's cooking…" he became Upchuck just to eat it.

Owen; "My other favorite! Woo-hoo!"

Upchuck: "Thanks."

Heather: "Ew…"

Upchuck: "Have a problem with this?"

Killer Bass table…

Duncan: "Hey, Al."

Albedo: "It's Albedo!"

Duncan: "Whatever dude. Can you do that?" he pointed to Upchuck.

Albedo: "Can I? Foolish human." He became Upchuck, and started eating his own plate.

Bridgette: "EW!"

Izzy; "Alright! Eating contest!"

Negative Upchuck: "Really?"

Izzy: "Bring it, little man!" They started chowing down at the same time.

Confessionals…

Geoff: "Those two REALLY know how to party! Man, I love our team." *ZZZZT*

Bridgette was barfing into the toilet. *ZZZZT*

Both Ezekiel and Harold are laughing about it now. *ZZZZT*

Tyler: "I could've joined in. Just wanted to save my strength for the challenges is all." *ZZZZZZT*

Negative Upchuck: "Oooh… BLAGH!" *ZZZZT*

Upchuck: "Oooh… BLAGGH!" *ZZZZT*

Heather: "This is so not going to be fun…" *ZZZZT*

DJ: "They made that look like Momma's cooking." *ZZZZZT*

Real time…

Chris: "get on your bathing suits! We're going for our first challenge!"

Katie: "Oh no… what is it?"

DJ: "It's just the first challenge. How hard could it possibly be?" They all went up to the top of a cliff, looking down below.

DJ: "Oh s***."

To be continued…

Author's note 1: Should I continue this, or not?

Author's note 2: You all will decide who to vote off now. Leave PMs as votes. Comments are on opinions of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The 1,000 foot dive!**

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island, I decided who would be organized into teams and showed everybody around! Ben Tennyson and his archenemy, Albedo, have also joined my competition! Heck yeah! This will be even more chaotic than I had hoped! Their first challenge? Drop down a cliff! With a little twist. What is it? Find out now, on Total… Drama… ISLAND!"

*Insert TDI intro with Ben and Albedo cameos, LOL*

DJ: "You expect us to… DIVE off this cliff?"

Chris: "Yes. Yes I do."

Sadie: "Oh no… I refuse to go now!"

Chris: "No problem. CHEF!" Chef walked up, and put the chicken hat on Sadie.

Sadie: "Huh?"

Chris: "Take the long walk back down, CHICKEN! BOK BOK BOK!" Sadie hung her head down in shame, and walked back down the cliff. Katie couldn't help but look down after her, having huge sad eyes.

Ben: "Katie, is anything wrong?"

Katie: "Why?"

Albedo: "Oh, please. We can do without her. Chris, what IS this challenge anyway?"

Chris: "Simple. Like what DJ said, dive down this cliff, into shark infested water! If you land in the safe zone, you're cool. If not, you're taking a HUGE chance at life there, bra. Ha ha."

Izzy: "ooh, cool! Shark water! Let's go!" She jumped off first, which made everybody, even Katie gasp. Albedo couldn't help himself either.

Confessional!

Albedo: "This Izzy human is going to be a HUGE advantage for my team, I can just tell. Her psychotic ways of thinking will make her a huge asset." *ZZZZT*

End confessionals.

Izzy landed in the safe zone.

Izzy: "Wooo! YEAH! Who's next, guys?" Bridgette looked down in total petrification.

Chris; "Chicken?"

Bridgette: "No. I got this. After all, I'm a surfer girl." She dived off, landing next to Izzy.

Izzy: "Yay, surfer babe!"

Bridgette: "Thanks."

Albedo: "I'll go next. Stand back and be amazed, as I, Albedo, wow the viewers." He turned on the Ultimatrix he had, and slammed down the faceplate, becoming Cannonbolt.

Negaitve Cannonbolt: "This will be most fun indeed!" He jumped, rolling into a ball, and slammed into the water below, making Izzy and Bridgette get on the shore.

Negative Cannonbolt: "Who is next?"

Ezekiel: "My turn, eh? Gotta be the big man around here!" he dived off, and hit a rock, spinning around in the air, only to land in the safe zone. His head came up, and he did a thumbs-up. Duncan followed after him, just jumping off, and he landed next to Ezekiel and Albedo.

Duncan: "You call this a challenge, Chris?" DJ walked up next, only to gulp, and he turned around.

Chris: "Can't go down the cliff, big guy?"

DJ: "No." Chef gave him the chicken hat, and DJ walked down in shame.

Confessional

DJ: "I'm scared of heights, man. Happened years ago with my friends. They forced me to jump off of the high jumping board near the pool. I almost completely drowned. I'll never forget it." *ZZZZT*

Courtney: "Well, I have my vote for who to send out now, should we happen to lose!" *ZZZT*

End confessionals.

Courtney dived off, landing in the safe zone perfectly. Tyler jumped off after her, only to land on a buoy.

Tyler: "OW! MAN!" He slowly sunk into the water. Eva jumped off next, landing safely. Harold jumped off next, landing on the top of the water, hurting his 'nether-regions'.

Harold; "AGGGGHHH! GOSH!" He sunk into the water.

Confessionals!

Albedo: "That defies the laws of physics on so many levels. What was there for him to slam his kiwis on anyway?" *ZZZZT*

Harold: "My nether-regions! GOSH!" *ZZZZT*

End confessionals.

Geoff now jumped off, landing perfectly fine. The rest of the Killer Bass were hauled out of the water safely now.

Chris: "Ten jumpers, two quitters for the Killer Bass. How will the Screaming gophers fare?"

Ben; "Stand aside, Gophers, cause Ben Tennyson will make the biggest dive of the century!" Ben turned his Ultimatrix on, scrolling to his most used form ever! He slammed it down, growing to over twice his height, and growing spikes on his back, and newly-grown tail, and his head grew larger.

Ben: "HUMONGOUSAUR!" He was at his full height of sixty feet tall, staring down the cliff.

Chris: "Wow. That's a shocker…" Ben jumped off the cliff, and got into a cannonball pose.

Negative Cannonbolt: "Uh-oh."

Courtney: "Here he comes! AGH! Albedo, do something!" Albedo transformed to Diamondhead, and slammed his fists into the ground, creating a large diamond wall.

Negative Diamondhead: "Any minute now, he'll splash down! Killer Bass! Get behind this wall!" They did, and when Humongousaur touched down, the water sweeped over the diamond wall harmlessly. Albedo put the wall down after he landed, seeing Humongousaur get up, laughing.

Negative Diamondhead: "You huge buffoon! What in the galaxy were you trying to do? Wash me and my teammates out?"

Humongousaur: "Since when do you care?"

Negative Diamondhead: "I need them for now anyway. Can't let them down."

Duncan: "Seems mister villain here has a tad bit of a conscience."

Negative Diamondhead: "Don't misunderstand me, humans. I only need you to help me defeat Ben in this competition. That is all."

Geoff: "Whatever you say, big guy! Yeah."

Humongousaur: "It's safe now, guys!" he walked to shore, reverting to normal. Cody jumped off next, with Gwen very close behind.

Humongousaur: "Well, Albedo, you should do THIS if you really care about your teammates." He slapped his symbol, transforming into…

Big Chill: "BIG CHILL!" He then flew out to the water, and went intangible, pushing up water, making a tower, and he breathed ice the rest of the way to shore. He landed on the beach again, smiling triumphantly.

Big Chill: "How about now?"

Negative Diamondhead: "Are you suggesting that I DON'T value these humans?"

Big Chill: "Kind of." Albedo changed to Swampfire, and shot down Big Chill.

Negative Swampfire: "Never question my plans, Ben Tennyson!" Cody and Gwen slid harmlessly through the ice slide, and Gwen got in between Negative Swampfire and Big Chill.

Gwen: "You back off from him right now!"

Negative Swampfire: "Back off, human!"

Gwen: "My NAME is GWEN! You will NOT hurt Big Chill!"

Negative Swampfire: "A brave one, are we Gwen? Well, I hope you have enough courage to stand up to an actual attack!"

Big Chill: "I don't think so!" He flew above Gwen, and tackled Negative Swampfire to the ground.

Big Chill: "If you're going to protect your teammates, I'll protect mine, too!"

Cody: "Okay you two! Break it up, Break it up!" He got Albedo and Ben apart, and they reverted to human.

Bridgette: "Cody's right, Albedo. You're putting the rest of us in danger if you both duke it out like this!"

Albedo: "One day, Ben. One day very soon."

Ben: "Sure. Whatever." He looked at Gwen.

Ben: "Gwen, thanks."

Gwen: "No one hurts Big Chill, Ben. Nobody." Lindsay noticed this, and jumped down next.

Lindsay: "I'm coming Ben!" She landed on the slide, and hugged Ben when she got off.

Ben: "Lindsay! Chill out!"

Gwen: "I'll get her off." She pulled Lindsay off of him. Trent came down next, and Noah followed close behind. Katie walked up, freaking out a bit.

Chris: "So, Katie, you gonna follow Sadie?"

Katie: "I… I… I…"

Heather: "UGH! Just… go already!" Katie jumped, screaming like a banshee, when he missed the slide entirely, and she landed in the shark infested water.

Ben: "Katie!" He turned on the Ultimatrix.

Sadie: "Albedo, save her!"

Albedo: "Why should I? She's on Tennyson's team."

Sadie: "But she's my best friend! Please!"

Albedo: "I would, but… no."

Geoff: "Dude! Do something!"

Albedo: "Ben's teammate, Ben's responsibility. You're my teammates, my responsibility."

Duncan: "Can't argue with that, dude."

Courtney: "Go!" She pushed Albedo into the water, and Albedo went Jetray to fly out.

Negative Jetray: "Think you can save her, Tennyson?"

Ben: "You bet! Going Jetray!" He slammed the face down, only to grow huge jaws, an antenna, scales and gills, then a black loin-thing near his legs.

Ben: "RIPJAWS! Wow. Forgot about this one."

Negative Jetray: "What?"

Ripjaws: "Katie! Hold on!" He jumped in, changed his legs into a fin, and swam for her. The sharks saw him, then went after him next, only for Ripjaws to easily out-swim them. He bit on each fin they had, and tail whipped each of them away, grabbed Katie, and swum her back to shore.

Katie: "Ooh, Ben… Thanks!"

Ripjaws: "Teammates have a responsibility to stick together. It was only natural."

Lindsay: "Don't get used to it, Katie. He has his eyes on me!"

Gwen: "Oh boy…"

Katie: "How do you know that-"

Ripjaws: "Enough!" They both shut up, and Ripjaws got out of the water, changing back to Ben.

Ben: "Let's just keep…" He saw LeShawna throwing Heather off of the cliff. Negative Jetray noticed this, and gasped for some reason, and she landed in the shark water. Albedo immediately flew for her, and pulled her out. Heather was freaking out, then looked at the manta-ray creature that saved her.

Heather: "B-Ben?"

Negative Jetray: "No. Albedo. Hi."

Heather: "Hi. Heather's my name."

Negative Jetray: "So I've been hearing. You're strangely good-looking for a human, I think."

Heather: "Thanks. Really. Now, if you could just… put me on the shore, please?"

Negative Jetray: "Oh. Of course." He placed her next to Ben, then changed back.

Ben: "What happened to…"

Albedo: "None of your business, Ben. Forget it ever happened." He stormed off back to the Killer Bass, when Heather smiled to herself evilly, and with a bit of a blush.

Confessional!

Heather: "Albedo likes me. I can use this to my advantage in more ways than one, plus, his human form is a hottie! Eeeeeee!" She stopped herself.

Heather: "I just pulled a Katie. Crap." *ZZZZTT*

Albedo: "I know what I stated about teammates and responsibility earlier, but, a side of me can't help but really like Heather, so much as to… love her… Well, she'll be the one I eliminate last." *ZZZZZT!*

Ben: "Albedo and Heather? Wow. Albedo actually has a soft spot for a human! Haha! I hope Azmuth's watching this!" *ZZZT!*

Lindsay: "Ben is mine! Not Katie's! If she won't get that, then… I'll be forced to eliminate her myself! I… think eliminate is the word for it? Maybe? *shrugs*" *ZZZZT!*

Katie: "Well, guys that I think are cool… Noah and Ben. There's something about Noah I like, but Ben actually saved my life. I saw the look on Noah's face when I landed in the shark waters. Maybe he likes me a bit, at least… I don't know." *ZZZZZT*

Noah: "Thank GOD Katie's alright! Seriously. I owe Ben big time." *ZZZTT*

Gwen: "Well, I protected Ben because he was Big Chill. Big Chill's mine and mine alone, you hear me!" *ZZZZT*

End confessionals.

Beth chickened out, unfortunately for the Gophers. Justin hopped off next, and landed on the slide, landing next to Trent and Noah.

Ben: "Nice one, dude."

Justin: "Thanks." LeShawna jumped off, landing in the safe water, and was taken back by boat. The last one to jump was Owen.

Chris: "Are you gonna dive?"

Owen: "Thinking about it, Chris."

Geoff: "There's no way he's gonna make this, guys."

Gwen: "He's gonna die… Big Chill, I mean, Ben, be ready."

Ben: "No problem." Owen got a running start on top of the cliff, then dived off. He yelled, "OH CRAAAAAAPPPPPP!" until he landed in the water. When he did land, a tsunami was made, splashing everything, and even getting the sharks out of the water.

Owen: "YES! I live! I'm alive!"

Trent: "Amazing job Owen!"

Confessional

Ben: "Owen made a tsunami like Humongousaur did. How much does he even weigh?" *ZZZT*

End confessional.

Chris: "That was an epic splash, Owen! Now, for the second part of the challenge! You all have to haul these boxes to your campsites, and use them to build a custom made hot tub!"

Owen: "Um, guys… I can't find my swimsuit."

Ben: "OWEN! Eww…."

All other people: "EWWWW!"

Chris: "DUDE! You're gonna scare the fish!"

Owen: "Ben, could you, um…"

Ben: "No hurries, dude. I'm coming." He went Ripjaws again, and once he found Owen's swimsuit, and everyone changed, they went to their boxes.

Noah: "Okay. To reduce the workload, I say Ben goes Fourarms, Rath, or Humongouaur to carry this stuff."

Ben:"Exactly my idea, Noah." He became Fourarms.

Fourarms: "FOURARMS!" Fourarms grabbed a majority of the boxes, while Owen and Justin got the remaining few, and it was easy from that point onwards.

Duncan: "Well, how about, you do what they're doing, Al?"

Albedo: "Albedo! And yes, the Tetramand would be a wise choice." He scrolled his Ultimatrix to Fourarms, only to turn into Rath instead.

Negative Rath: "Rath? Let me tell you something Albedo's Ultimatrix! Rath has never had this problem before! I suggest you start working right!" He was about to hit his symbol again, but Courtney stopped him.

Courtney: "This guy's good enough. Come on. We're already behind!"

Negative Rath; "Let me tell you something Courtney! RATH doesn't listen to you! Rath is his own man!"

Duncan: "DUDE! Ugh… Everyone, grab a box, and fast!" the rest of the Killer Bass grabbed some boxes while Courtney and Rath were still arguing, and they made their way there without them.

Chris: "You must now open your boxes with nothing but your teeth!"

Fourarms: "Man! Even with Ripjaws, that would take forever! Better have you guys help me out."

Lindsay: "You got it, Ben!" Fourarms slapped his symbol, expecting to be Ripjaws, but… nope.

Ben: "Ripjaws!" He looked at himself. "I mean… Ditto! Ooh! Been a while! This day just gets better and better!"

Trent: "So, you got this?"

Ditto: "Do I? Of course I do!" He multiplied into an army of Dittos, and each one opened the boxes quickly, because more than one Ditto was on each rope pulling the boxes apart. The Killer Bass absolutely struggled to get boxes open, and without Albedo and Courtney, they barely managed to get a functional tub, while Team Ditto on the other hand, were excellent helpers to the Screaming Gophers.

Chris; "Are both tubs done?"

Ditto: "You bet, Chris!"

Lindsay: "Yeah! We got this challenge in the bag! Woohoo!"

Duncan: "By the way, Where's Tony and the princess?"

Eva: "We left them behind! Crap!"

Bridgette; "I'll get them! You guys keep the tub together!"

Ezekiel: "You got it, Bridge! I'll hold this tub together better than…" As soon as he touched it though, it fell apart.

The Killer Bass: "Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel: "I'm sorry, eh?"

Chris: "Well, it's obvious. The Screaming Gophers win! Killer Bass, time to send one of your fishy friends home!"

Dinner…

Albedo: "I apologize for using my time to argue with Courtney, Killer Bass."

Courtney: "Me, too. Sorry."

Duncan: "Really? Well, sorry doesn't get us the win! And we have quite a few guys I'd like to kick off. One, Mr. Brickhouse right here!"

DJ: "Hey!"

Duncan: "Homeschool, as well."

Ezekiel: "I said I was sorry!"

Duncan: "Al and princess are on my chopping block, with them."

Albedo: "I understand."

Courtney: "Whatever. I'm staying."

Duncan: "And finally, Miss I-miss-a-Gopher!"

Sadie: "Hey! I did NOTHING to this team! Nothing!"

Izzy: "I don't know. You let it get in the way of your ability to do challenges, after all."

Eva: "Yeah! It's a dog-eat-dog world here!"

DJ: "We have to eat dogs?" He fainted.

Geoff: "I'll wake him up later."

Chris: "Well, you guys come up with who you're voting off?"

Duncan: "I have a decent idea, yes."

Courtney: "It had better not be me, convict!"

Chris: "Well, we'll find out a few miutes from now! Let's go!"

After dinner…

Chris: "The Killer Bass' first marshmallow ceremony. I honestly thought it would be the Gophers here first. Oh well. I still get my paycheck either way. Heh heh…"

Eva: "Hand out the marshmallows already!"

Chris: "Sheesh! Chill, Eva! The first one goes to… Albedo!" Albedo caught it as it was thrown to him.

Chris: "Ezekiel, you're surprisingly safe. Wow." He caught his marshmallow, and started eating it.

Chris: "Harold gets to stay." Harold had his hit his head.

Chris: "DJ's fine too." DJ sighed in relief.

Chris: "Bridgette!" Bridgette smiled.

Geoff: "Woohoo!" Everyone looked at him, and he sat back down.

Chris: "Speaking of Geoff… he's safe."

Geoff: "Awesome!"

Chris: "So's Duncan. Amazing."

Chris: "Izzy!" Izzy caught hers, and was eating it like a squirrel would.

Chris: "And, Tyler's fine, too."

Tyler: "Yes! Place at the table!" He caught his marshmallow, and threw it into his face, accidentally.

Chris: "And Courtney's safe, too."

Courtney: "That's more like it. Ha!" Duncan growled.

Chris: "Now we're down to Eva and Sadie. Who's staying, who's going?" They both looked at Chris worriedly.

Chris: "Now… it… is… Eva!" Eva caught her marshmallow, eating it.

Sadie: "Huh?"

Harold: "Came down to you, Sadie. Sorry."

Sadie: "But, Katie can't survive without me!"

Chris: "She's going to have to. Sorry, girlfriend."

Sadie: "I want to see Katie before I go! Please!"

Chris: "I don't see why not."

Sadie: "Katie! Katie!" She ran out towards the Gophers cabin, and knocked on it. Trent opened it.

Sadie: "Where's Katie?"

Trent: "Next door. Why?"

Sadie: "This is my last chance to see her!"

Trent: "Oh. You got eliminated?"

Sadie: "Yes!"

Trent: "Katie! Sadie's here to see you! She's been voted off!" Katie immediately burst out of the girl's door, and looked at Sadie.

Katie: "Sadie, why?"

Sadie: "I let my friendship with you get in the way! I'm sorry!"

Katie: "I'll keep going on for the both of us!" They started hugging and sobbing. Noah couldn't help but take notice to it.

Boat of Losers…

Every Killer Bass member was there with Katie and Noah, and Katie was waving good-bye.

Katie: "I miss you already!"

Sadie: "I miss you more!"

Katie: "I miss you infinitely more! BYE!"

Duncan: "So much for Sadie. Oh well." The Killer Bass all left, and Katie was sitting on the dock, crying her eyes out.

Noah: "Look, Katie, if you need help, I'll stay by your side."

Katie: "Really?"

Noah: "Sure. Like Ben said, teammates stcik together through thick and thin, and well, I like you, so, eh, why not?"

Katie: "Oh, Noah!" She hugged him, and kept whimpering. Noah hugged back, looking a little weirded out, but still satisfied with himself.

Confessional!

Noah: "Well, I can't let something as trivial as that slow the gophers down, right? Right. I'll help keep Katie in the game." *ZZZT*

Katie: "Noah likes me… doesn't he?" *sniffles* *ZZZZT*

End confessionals.

Chris: "Wow. Hardly saw that coming. Noah and Katie. Wow. Oh well. What challenge will await our campers next? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, ISLAND!"

The End

Author's note: Couples have now been decided.

GwenxBig Chill (Wanted to be different here.)

GeoffxBridgette (I can live with that.)

BenxLindsay (Don't know why…)

HeatherxAlbedo (Sounded good. Thank you Cody on the bounce, for suggesting it.)

DuncanxCourtney (I know it looks like I don't support it, but they had friction first.)

HaroldxLeShawna (Because Harold deserves her, to me.)

NoahxKatie (Cody on the bounce's suggestion again. Besides, Katie needs SOMEONE to support her when Sadie's gone.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awake-A-What?**

Author's note: Remember, I am still accepting votes here. You guys decide the fate of who wins this version of TDI. I can't do too much without your votes. Remember that.

Gophers: 12 vs. Bass: 11

Chris: "Last time, on Total Drama Island, I made each and every camper jump off a 1,000 foot cliff. Most did, and all who jumped, survived. While some were pure chickens. In the end, Ben with his Ripjaws and Ditto transformations, secured absolute victory for the Gophers. Zeke destroyed nearly all hopes for victory for the bass, yet was saved. Sadie was booted instead. While Katie mourned, she scored Noah. I'm surprised, personally. What will happen? Find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!

*Intro again*

Entering the Gopher's Cabin now, Every girl had now woken up, well, except Katie.

Heather: "I'm going to do a head count. Hopefully, the rest of you don't mind much."

LeShawna: "A head count? Already?" Gwen yawned, and Lindsay was now staring at Heather, wondering about it.

Heather: "Lindsay, LeShawna, Beth, Gwen… me, where's Katie?"

Gwen: "Katie?"

Katie: "I'm… still up here… YAWN!"

Heather: "Good. I was worried."

Gwen: "You? Worried?"

Lindsay: "She IS our teammate after all, you know." A head with a giant green eye poked through the wall, and Beth screamed. But, since Beth's tonsils had been removed, it was like she was breathing.

Gwen: "Beth? What's up?" Beth pointed, and they looked, seeing the green eye. They all screamed, and bolted out of the cabin, except for Lindsay.

Lindsay: "Hi, Ben. That is you, right?"

Ghostfreak: "Yeah. Just checking on you all. The guys are up and at 'em."

Lindsay: "Cool. Now what?"

Ghostfreak: "We grab the others. I scared them too badly." He flew through the wall, and reverted to human.

Lindsay: "I still think you look awesome, Ben."

Ben: "Thanks, Linds."

Confessional!

Lindsay: "Ben called me Linds! Linds! He really does like me!" *ZZZZT*

End confessional.

Ben and Lindsay rounded up the rest of the girls.

Heather: "GHOSTFREAK? Seriously?"

Ben: "Sorry! I just wanted to wake you up!"

Gwen: "I'm surprised I even screamed at all. Even Ghostfreak shouldn't scare me so much."

Ben: "Why didn't you even scream, Beth?"

Beth: "I did on the inside."

Ben: "Inside?"

Beth: "I had my tonsils removed after one of the doctor's tools fell down my throat. They had to remove my tonsils to get it out. Can't scream worth a darn anymore."

Lindsay: "I am SO sorry, Beth. Really. Must feel awkward if only you scream."

LeShawna: "I know I would. Mm-hmm!"

Owen: "Ben! There you are!" The other gopher guys caught up with them.

Trent: "So, how's things?"

Ben: "Okay. Girls got scared. Lindsay and I rounded them back up. We're cool again."

Noah: "And Katie?"

Katie: "I'm here, Noah. I'm good."

Noah: "Sweet."

Justin: "Anyway… Chris just said it was time to get ready and to get your clothes on. "

Ben: "Why?"

Justin: "A challenge is starting!"

Gwen: "Oh crap! Guys! Hurry!" The gopher girls had taken off.

Minutes later…

Chris: "The Killer Bass are all accounted for. Minus one."

Duncan: "We voted her off last night. Remember?"

Albedo: "I recall, Duncan."

Chris: "I do too. Anyway… Where are the Gophers?"

Heather: "All here and accounted for!" She ran up, and Ben, plus every other Screaming Gopher was behind them, with Lindsay next to Ben, as usual.

Chris: "There you all are."

Trent: "The challenge, Chris. What is it?"

Chris: "Ah, Trent. Glad you asked. It's simple. You all must race from here to the Mess Hall."

Gwen: "Really? Come on, Chris. That's it?"

Ben: "Apparently."

Albedo: "It is time for some REAL action, Tennyson." Albedo became Jetray, and looked at Ben, excited to kick his butt.

Ben: "If it's Jetray you want, you got him." He smashed the faceplate down, then grew a tail, and grew large legs, his fingers melded into claws, and his head turned into a helmet.

Ben: "Jetray!... I mean… XLR8! Oh my… GOD!"

Negative Jetray: "The Kineceleran? What?"

Chris: "A raptor alien! NICE!"

XLR8: "Thanks."

Confessionals!

Albedo: "Why is Tennyson getting his older forms back, but I'm not? Of course…" *ZZZZT*

XLR8: "I got XLR8 back! I got XLR8! I got XLR8! And Albedo didn't! Ha-haha-ha-ha-ha!" *Does the monkey* *ZZZZZT*

Gwen: "XLR8, eh, sweet." *ZZZZZT*

End confessionals.

Chris: "And this is going to be the best part of the challenge. Ben, Albedo, you have to protect the rest of your teammates from the dangers of the forest! And a few other things! Like bears, hunters, and even Sasquatchinakwa!"

DJ: "Hunters? Bears? Sasquatchinakwa? Chris, dude! What in the world is yo' problem?"

Negative Jetray: "DJ is right. This is not good for the rest of the humans."

Chris: "Well, each of you are, um, Ben's or Albedo's responsibility, depending on whose team I assigned you to. Oh, and one last thing before I launch the starting gun…"

Noah: "Chris, we're going to frackin' DIE! There's going to be no more show! No more US!"

Chris: "All questions and concerns will be taken AFTER I explain the rules."

Confessional!

Noah: "Jerk. I'm thinking about the TEAM'S safety. Especially you-know-who's. Yep." *ZZZZT*

End confessional.

Noah: "Fine, schmuck!"

Chris: "Schmuck? SCHMUCK!"

XLR8: "Chris, just mention the final rules so we can get this challenge over with!"

Chris: "Total DRAMA Island, Ben!"

Duncan: "Do it, or I'll kick your butt so bad, not even your own No. 1 fan would recognize you!"

Chris: "Okay! Fine! The final rule is… If I catch Ben helping anyone on the Killer Bass, or Albedo helping anyone on the Screaming Gophers…, I'll send either Ben or Albedo home tonight!"

Lindsay: "You wouldn't, Chip!"

Chris: "Try me, Lindsay. TRY ME." He had his 'grin of evil'. Heather gulped. So did Negative Jetray.

Confessionals!

Negative Jetray: "I can't save Heather? But… she and I, have this thing in common. I actually lo- um… really like that particular human female. Great. Chris is the dictator here. I must follow his every whim and hope that Tennyson doesn't do anything to her." *ZZZZT*

Heather: "Well, there goes trying to get Albedo to save me heroically. I love him… He's like Ben, but… with edge! MY kind of edge. I'm getting an alliance together, and Albedo will be a member in it. Just, who else will join me? Someone desperate, or STUPID enough to do whatever I want them to." *ZZZZT*

End confessionals.

Chris: "Any OTHER interruptions of the drama I am building before I start the race?"

Gwen: "No."

Chris: "Good! On 1… 2… 3!" He shot the gun, and everyone took off. XLR8 zoomed near the pack the Gophers had the whole time. Negative Jetray took to the skies, watching each Killer Bass member run.

Katie: "Noah? You going to have any problems? You said you don't take races very well."

Noah: "No. I'm fine for now."

Katie: "I'll stay with you."

Noah: "Fine with me… *pant*" Katie looked concerned.

Confessional.

Katie: "Well, I chose to stay with Noah because he told me sports weren't his forte. I think that means he would need help. So, why not?" *ZZZT*

End confessional.

Duncan: "Guys, stay close to Eva, DJ, and I! We're the strongest members."

Harold: "Why should I?"

Duncan: "So we can all back each other up, nerdling!"

Harold: "Nerdling? I'll have you know that…"

Eva: "Zip it! Just stay with the pack, and TRY not to fall behind!"

Courtney: "But, if Albedo can't reach us in time, then what, Mr. I-know-everything-about-teamwork?"

Duncan: "I know what I'm doing. I've escaped juvie TONS of times. I know every way to save your group if you can't handle the odds!"

Ezekiel: "Yeah, eh! Besides, we gotta work together more. We lost Sadie last time!"

Duncan: "Exactly, Zeke."

DJ: "I like this plan!"

Geoff: "Strength in numbers, dudes! Learned that last challenge when Ben used Ditto!"

Bridgette: "Exactly! Now, to take the lead, and WIN!"

Duncan: "Exactly, everyone!" Suddenly, a bear appeared in their path. They all came to a screeching halt.

Ezekiel: "It's a bear! Now what? Wait for Al?"

Duncan: "Nah. DJ's got this guy."

DJ: "Me? Fight a bear? Really?"

Duncan: "Come on. In the forest, hard for Albedo to see through the trees as Jetray…"

Voice: "Not exactly… Ooh-ooh!"

Duncan: "Al? Is… that you?"

Voice: "Yes it is, Duncan." Negative Spidermonkey dropped out of the trees, landing in between the Killer Bass and the bear. The bear roared.

Duncan: "Dude, maybe you should use someone larger…"

Negative Spidermonkey: "Exactly my plan. Going Ultimate!" He hit his symbol, and it grew spikes while he grew to twice his size, became a gorilla, and grew giant spider legs while losing his second set of arms.

Negative Spidermonkey: "ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY! AHH-AHH!" The bear stared at him, then roared. Albedo charged for the bear, and punched it across the face. The bear slammed against the tree.

Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Guys, go! The bear's mine!"

Ezekiel: "No need to tell me twice, eh!" He ran ahead. Every other Killer Bass member continued behind him. Albedo then shot a web from his mouth, and it wrapped the bear against a tree. The bear ripped its way out, but Albedo already grabbed a log, and swung it into the bear's face. The bear flew through the forest.

With the Gophers…

Trent was leading the pack of the 11 Gopher members.

Gwen: "Guys, where's Ben?"

Lindsay: "I don't even know…"

Beth: "He is close, right?"

Owen: "He has to be. GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" The bear that was fighting Albedo landed in front of them, and rubbed its head, then looked at them.

Owen: "Dear Abby, we're gonna die!"

Justin: "No! I'm too handsome to die!"

Cody: "I'll handle this!" He charged to fight the bear, but it roared at him when he got to its face, and Cody ran screaming in the other direction.

Trent: "Great."

Heather: "BEN! Get over here!" XLR8 zoomed in between the bear and the Gophers, and he let his visor rise up.

XLR8: "Think you can mess with the Screaming Gophers, do you?" The bear roared at him.

Beth: "Now what?"

XLR8: "I say I put him on ICE…" He hit his symbol, then became…

Ben: "Big Chill…" Gwen smiled looking at him in absolute concentration.

Confessional!

Gwen: "Is it just me, or does the sight of Big Chill always seem so… majestic…" *ZZZZT*

End confessional.

Big Chill: "As I was going to do…" He phased through the bear, and it froze solid. Ben then landed behind it.

Big Chill: "Okay, Gophers. Keep going." The 11 Screaming Gophers continued on, but Gwen couldn't help but keep looking back at Big Chill as he flew back into the sky and turned invisible. The Killer Bass had just now run into a tight situation.

Duncan: "I so want OFF this show!" They ran into Sasquatchinakwa, and it was lumbering towards them while they were all running away.

Courtney: "DJ, do something!"

DJ: "No! Mama would kill me!"

Courtney: "Just do it!" She pushed DJ towards the beast, but he ran the other way instantly, screaming even louder than he already had been.

DJ: "MAMA!"

Courtney: "Oh for f***'s sake!"

Eva: "If he won't do it, I WILL!" She stopped in her tracks, and jumped at the beast, and started beating it up. Everyone else stopped, and watched in awe. By the time Albedo had come to save them, Sasquatchinakwa was beaten.

Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Eva, did you just…?"

Eva: "Yes, I sure did, Albedo. You don't need to ALWAYS protect us!"

Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey: "If you say so, Eva." He jumped into the trees again, watching the Killer Bass from below.

Lindsay: "Oh man… my legs… they're hurting!" She bent over, rubbing them.

Justin: "We don't have time for this!"

Big Chill: "Lindsay?" He landed next to her, and bent down.

Lindsay: "I must've ran past a stick or something… OW!"

Big Chill: "I'll fly you, then." Lindsay's eyes widened.

Lindsay: "YES!" She jumped into Big Chill's arms, and Big Chill flew up, and ahead of the gophers. But now, a gunshot went off. Everyone ducked, and the gunshots flew through the air towards Lindsay and Big Chill. Big Chill was able to turn himself and Lindsay intangible to dodge the blasts.

Trent: "Everyone, stay down, and crawl!" They followed his lead.

Katie: "I cannot believe Chris did all this just because Ben and Albedo were here!"

Cody: "I know!"

Noah: "But, we're stuck with it!"

Confessional…

Chris: "Oh my God. Hello! Superpowers? We need SUPER obstacles, right?"

End confessional.

After the rest of the gophers got out of the firing range, Big Chill set Lindsay down, then transformed.

Ben: "DIAMONDHEAD!" He slammed his fists into the ground, creating a large diamond wall on both sides of the clearing the gophers had.

Cody: "Diamondhead! Good call!"

Diamondhead: "Thanks. Now let's run! We can't let the Killer bass win!" Diamondhead ran on forward, while the gophers ran as fast as they could behind him, even Owen… well… for a while.

Owen: "Can't… go… on!" He fell down.

Diamondhead: "Owen!"

Heather; "Leave him! Come on, Ben, you said so yourself!"

Diamondhead: "It isn't worth leaving behind a teammate!" He transformed.

Ben: "Water Hazard!" Owen looked at him, and smiled.

Owen: "W-water… need water!"

Water Hazard; "Coming right up, big guy!" Water Hazard doused Owen with water everywhere. Even his mouth. Owen was drinking it for a few minutes, and he was replenished.

Water Hazard; "Good?"

Owen: "Uh-huh! Let's go!" he charged ahead rather fast now. Water Hazard had also picked up Lindsay, and ran too.

Ezekiel: "Are we there yet, guys? I'm pooped, eh?"

Bridgette: "Nope. We still got some distance left to go."

Duncan: "Oh great! Now what do we do?"

Albedo: "Since we're out of the forest, we should be able to at least see the mess hall by now." And he was right! The mess hall was within view.

Geoff: "We beat the gophers here! Righteous!"

Albedo: "You all go on ahead. I'll try to prevent the gopher's and Tennyson's escape."

Harold: "Can't argue with that plan! Let's go!" They all actually ran ahead.

Albedo: "Ah, let's see, the perfect form to smash them would be… oh yes!" He slammed down his Ultimatrix, turning into…

Albedo: "WAY BIG!" He started slamming his feet through the area, and it didn't take long before his foot slammed in front of the gophers.

Trent: "What the…" He looked up, and saw Negative Way Big staring at them. The gophers all screamed, except Heather.

Water Hazard: "Albedo? What the hell is going on?"

Negative Way Big: "Ah, Tennyson. While Chris said I couldn't help the gophers, he didn't say I could be an obstacle!" He raised his foot up, and just before he brought it down, Ben went Humongousaur, and caught his foot, and immediately grew to full size, pushing Albedo over.

Lindsay; "BEN!"

Humongousaur: "Just go! I'll handle him!" The Gophers ran, panicking, minus Heather.

Beth: "Heather! Don't you want to win?"

Heather: "Of course! Wait up!" She ran.

Confessional.

Heather: "I personally wanted to see Albedo smash Ben. That would've been fun to see."

Albedo: "Of course, getting Heather would be nice. Tennyson doesn't see it coming. She'll be my inside girl."

End confessionals.

Humongousaur: "Albedo, I won't let you hurt my teammates. You know that, right?"

Negative Way Big: "Hmph. Don't you WANT to prove who's better, Tennyson?"

Humongousaur: "No, not really."

Negative Way Big: "Then why did you enter?"

Humognousaur: "To take you down."

Negative Way Big: "Of course. As usual."

Humongousaur: "Now, time to go, ULTIMATE!" He hit his symbol, turning green, sprouting a spiked ball out of his tail, got a shell on his back, grew more spikes, and got some head armor.

Humongousaur: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!" Then, he grew to be as tall as Negative Way Big was.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Don't make me kill you, Albedo."

Negative Way Big: "You couldn't, even if you tried, Tennyson."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Actually…" He finished growing to his full height, towering over Negative Way Big.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "I think I could try!" Negative Way Big fired a beam at Ultimate Humongousaur, but it failed to even affect him. So, Ultimate Humongousaur punched Negative Way Big, and he fell right down to the ground. He then shot missiles at him while he was down, causing even more pain than normal.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Had enough?"

Negative Way Big: "Of course not!" he got back up, jumping to his feet, and he clobbered Ultimate Humongousaur. He didn't feel too much of the punch, and smashed Negative Way Big across the face, knocking him out cold, reverting him to human. He reverted to normal Humongousaur, then went XLR8, and zoomed for the mess hall. He opened the door, zooming in.

Chris: "And the Screaming Gophers win!"

Owen: "Woo hoo! Alright!"

Confessionals

Ben; "I think my team is invincible! Everyone here is just totally willing to back each other up, Lindsay is my no. 1 supporter, Trent backs me up, even Heather backs me up sometimes. Wow."

Albedo: "I let Tennyson win. That's all."

Lindsay: "I saw that fight between Al and Ben. Ben totally kicked Al's butt! *Sighs* That's my Ben Tennyson."

Duncan: "Wow. First time I saw the two of those guys actually square off. But, I ain't discouraged Al lost to Tennyson. They're pretty much the same kinda dude anyway, right?"

End confessionals.

Chris: "Okay, guys. You win the best buffet ever for making it through this part of the game!" Chef unveiled a cover, showing an actual buffet of food!

XLR8: "Aw, finally!" He turned into Upchuck, and started chowing down with everyone else.

Confessionals

Gwen: "I cried when I saw that buffet, man. CRIED!"

Owen: "There was simply nothing to say about it, other than… it was heaven!"

Upchuck: "Oh yeah. Better than that Smoothie man Charmcaster made me drink. BURP!"

Tyler: "There's something up with Lindsay and Ben that I don't get. What's so special about him anyway?"

Albedo: "I missed the buffet! Oh no… CHILI FRIES! I missed the chili fries… *starts sobbing*"

End confessionals.

Ben: "Oh… I am full!"

Albedo: "I got nothing…"

Chris: "Well, Albedo, that may actually put you in the lead for the next challenge!"

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Chris: "Now, you have to do… the AWAKE-A-THON!"

Owen: "The what-a-thon?"

Courtney: "Chris is saying that we have to stay awake a really long time right?"

Gwen: "So all that running and food was just to tire us out?"

Chris: "Yep. Isn't that just amazing?"

Owen: "No it's not!"

Trent: "That's kind of the point…"

Geoff: "Oh man…"

Izzy: "Ooh! Izzy got this down!"

Ben: "Oh man…" Everyone had then gone to the bonfire area. It was just full of them. Gophers on one side, Bass on the other.

Albedo: "This could be possible for me, I only really ran!"

Duncan: "Good for you, Al. Good for you…"

DJ: "And we're supposed to be winning this?"

Bridgette; "Don't worry guys. We CAN do this!"

Izzy: "Sure!"

Ezekiel: "Yeah, eh! Heh heh…"

Confessional…

Ezekiel: "Well, I always get up real early and go to bed real early to so, I just might be the first one out on my team. I don't want out because of that."

End confessional.

Tyler was watching Lindsay snuggling closer to Ben, trying to see what she saw in him.

Albedo: "Tyler, does that sicken you?"

Tyler: "It doesn't make me sick, it's just… what is it about him? The watch?"

Albedo: "Most likely. Say, I know. Do you want me to get you hooked up with her?"

Tyler: "Sure! I like her well enough. Super alien watch isn't everything in a man, y'know?"

Albedo: "Trust me. I do know."

Albedo (thinking): "Using Tyler against Ben may help for right now to divert his attention from Lindsay long enough for me to get to Heather."

Tyler: "HEY! Tennyson!"

Ben: "Hm?"

Lindsay: "Hi, um, is it Darryl?"

Tyler; "I'm Tyler, Lindsay! Remember?"

Lindsay; "Oh, right! Tyler… or Taylor? Chris? Noah? Oh no… Noah's with Katie, yeah…"

Ben: "What's the problem?"

Tyler: I had my eye on her first, man."

Ben: "Eye? Huh?"

Tyler: "Don't play dumb!" Heather noticed Albedo's grinning, and smiled along with it.

Confessional.

Heather; "Albedo's using Tyler's affection for Lindsay against Ben? Hmm… not too bad, but I can do one better."

End confessional.

Heather: "Hey, Albedo!" Albedo turned to Heather, and walked over to her.

Heather; "I just thought you needed some advice."

Albedo: "Advice?"

Heather: "Yeah. If you really want Ben to be effected by this, you need to make it look like he's hanging out with another chick. I'll be totally willing to help you out."

Albedo: "Really?" He showed a sign of blushing but quickly hid it from her.

Heather: "Of course. Me being honest, I want him out too. Too much of a threat."

Albedo: "And I'm not?"

Heather: "Well, we're buds, right?"

Albedo: "I suppose."

Heather: "Well, I'll help you with your plan, and with our combined brain power, we'll be the final two. How about that?"

Albedo: "Of course." They both smiled to themselves, deviously.

Tyler: "Listen, Ben. Lindsay is mine!"

Ben: "Chill out, man! Besides, I don't mind her being around me."

Lindsay: "Tyler… Come on. I like you, just not as much as I like Ben."

Tyler: "Stay out of this, Linds."

Ben: "You had better calm down."

Tyler: "Or what?"

Ben: "I'll show you what it feels like to go through a wind tunnel."

Tyler: "Really?"

Ben: "Yep." He slammed his Ultimatrix down.

Ben: "TERRASPIN!"

Tyler: "Uh oh." Terraspin jumped into the air, and started up his fan blades. He blew Tyler into a tree, then stopped.

Terraspin: "Tyler, stay up there for the rest of the night."

Lindsay: "Will you get him down in the morning?"

Terraspin: "Sure why not?"

Albedo: "Man! It failed…"

Heather: "Not really. See Tyler's look?"

Albedo: "Yes I do."

Heather: "You've convinced him to help you try to stop Ben. I'm sure he's thinking about strangling him right as we speak."

Albedo: "So, he's loyal to me?"

Heather: "Uh-huh. You concentrate on Tyler, and I'll get Lindsay on MY side. Deal?"

Albedo: "Sure. Why not?" They shook hands on it.

Heather: "Let's go."

Heather: "Um, Lindsay, I need you for a minute!" Lindsay looked at Terraspin. He shrugged, changing back to Ben. Lindsay ran over to Heather.

Heather: "I think Ben's just going to use you to try to get farther in the game."

Lindsay: "Ben? No. He's way too nice for that."

Heather: "At first glance, anyway. He has some hidden motives. I see it in his face all the time. I think he just wants to dump you like a bad egg when this whole competition's over."

Lindsay: "No. He's been really good to me."

Heather: "Just so you won't suspect it! I can read him like a book!"

Lindsay: "And don't you hang out with his evil twin Al?"

Heather: "So?"

Lindsay: "Why isn't he planning that with you? Besides, he likes you!"

Heather: "Yes, we're friends. And as your friend, Lindsay, I'm trying to tell you that Ben Tennyson is not one of yours."

Lindsay: "How do I know you don't want him, like Katie did for a day?"

Heather: "Please. As if I'd go out with that watch-boy."

Lindsay: "But Al's a watch boy."

Heather: "But he's honest, trustworthy, and nice."

Lindsay: "To you. Not to anyone else. Even to Doug or whatever his name is with the Mohawk. And they're together a lot."

Heather; "Listen to me about Tennyson. Don't trust him."

Lindsay: "And why should I trust you?" Heather backed up.

Heather: "Fine. Don't listen to me. But don't say I didn't warn you, Linds." She sat back down. Lindsay angrily sat back down next to Ben and Beth.

Beth: "What's Heather want?"

Lindsay: "She wants to split me and you up, Ben."

Ben: "Why? What'd we do?"

Lindsay; "That's what I'm asking myself."

Noah: "Ah, don't listen to her. She's fraternizing with the enemy."

Beth: "Enemy?"

Katie: "Albedo." She pointed to him.

Noah: "They apparently want to split you and Lindsay up. Personally, though, I'd say you to look absolutely great together."

Ben: "Noah…" He was blushing.

Katie: "Aww, you like Lindsay back…"

Beth: "Cool…"

Lindsay; "EEEEE!"

Ben: "Oh man…"

Confessional:

Ben: "That was when Noah said stuff about me liking Lindsay, I mean like-liking Lindsay. Eh, she is my best friend on the whole island, but… I don't… I mean, I can't…"

Gwen: "Personally, I just want to see Big Chill again. I don't know why, but I can't get enough of Ben like that. It adds a mysterious tone to him that isn't there in his human form. I hope I see it again."

End confessional.

Gwen was staring at Ben from another log.

Trent: "What's up, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Ben. He's just, awesome."

Trent: "Big Chill?"

Gwen: "Mostly. Come on. Who doesn't like him?"

Trent: "Eh, I think Ghostfreak is cooler myself, but, whatever."

Gwen: "I can't get enough of seeing him. Once I do, I feel safe. More than I do with any other form I see, you know?"

Trent: "Sure. I like Echo Echo myself. Ultimate Echo Echo's even better."

Gwen: "And Ultimate Big Chill's just even cooler, but Big Chill is… like… mine."

Trent: "Well, we still have a challenge to win you know. Can't doze off."

Gwen: "You're right… YAWN…"

Trent: "Oh no." Owen had just walked by them, naked, and sleepwalking!

Ben: "But I think I should help him!"

Cody: "I wouldn't. Besides, it would be bad to rudely awaken a sleepwalker anyway, right?"

Ben: "Yeah… It would, wouldn't it…"

Lindsay: "Yeah…" She fell to the ground.

Ben: "LINDSAY! NO!"

Noah: "Oops."

Gwen: "Looks like blondie finally fell asleep." The Killer Bass side just had Ezekiel fall asleep, as well as Bridgette. Tyler had climbed back down from the tree himself. Clumsily, but he did it.

Duncan: "We can do this, guys. Don't worry. Albedo'll still be up. He barely had anything to eat, right?"

Albedo: "Yes, you are correct."

Courtney: "But we still have to be on our toes here!"

DJ: "Aw, don't worry about it, guys. I'll stay up…" But he didn't. He fell straight asleep. LeShawna and Beth also just fell asleep.

Duncan: "All tied up, I think."

Tyler: "Yeah… ah little birdies…" He fell dead, too.

Courtney: "We are so screwed!"

Ben: "Hey, Albedo, not working to well, huh?"

Albedo: "Maybe not, but we are still a tightly-knit team!"

Geoff; "Really, man?"

Later… Much later, that is…

Everyone still awake was just tired as hell, looking around, moving around, doing anything to stay upright. ANYTHING!

Ben: "So, guys, know any good jokes?"

Cody: "Ooh! Me!"

LeShawna: "Forget it, Cody! Not another one of those!"

Cody: "Sorry…"

Noah: "Well, I do know one about Ben."

Ben: "Oh boy…"

Noah: "Well, Ben turns into Way Big to find a store right? Well, thing is, he actually needs to be Nanomech, because it's the size of a pinprick! HA!" No one was laughing.

Noah: "Okay, that sucked, should've known."

Katie: "I got it…"

Ben: "Whatever. Okay, so Vilgax was about to blow up his ship, right?"

Trent: "We heard about that already. What was it like fighting Aggregor?"

Ben: "He was invincible. To EVERYTHING! Stupid P'andor armor."

Gwen: "Speaking of P'andor, what happened to him?"

Ben: "Well, him, Bivalvan, Galapagus, Andreas, and Ra'ad all went home. It was enough for them to seriously miss being alive, I think."

Gwen: "Oh. I didn't think that…"

Ben: "It doesn't matter much now, though. They're all home, happier than ever."

Cody: "I sure hope they are. I'd like to meet them someday."

Ben: "Maybe you might. Don't know what'll happen when it comes to space." They suddenly heard LeShawna snoring.

Ben: "There she goes…"

Noah: "Again. How're the Killer Bass doing anyway?" Trent poked his head out of the Gopher crowd to look. Eva was still awake, Courtney was asleep, Harold was just barely holding onto his consciousness, and Albedo had bags. Duncan, however, was still talking with Albedo. Izzy was now asleep, too. Eva had got up to go to the bathroom, and her MP3 fell out of her pocket. Heather had ran over, grabbing it, but ran back to the Gophers instead. Albedo noticed.

Albedo: "Heather?"

Duncan: "Aw, leave the chick alone."

Albedo: "No. It's Eva's. I'd better get it."

Duncan: "Whatever, man. Just strange that you'd care."

Albedo: "I don't CARE. I just… feel… I'll get it back, okay?"

Duncan: "Okay, then." Albedo walked after Heather.

Confessional…

Duncan: "Al likes Heather. I just know it. Why won't he admit it, though? She's hot."

End confessional.

Albedo: "Heather?" Heather turned to look at him.

Heather: "Yes?"

Albedo: "Give back the MP3."

Heather: "It's a part of my strategy!"

Albedo: "To get us to the final two?"

Heather: "Yes!"

Albedo: "It seems I need to set a ground rule or two."

Heather: "A ground rule? What?"

Albedo: "We do NOT mess with each other's teammates. Agreed?"

Heather: "Um… are you sure? Eva's a threat!"

Albedo: "I'll deal with her when it is time. Give me the MP3."

Heather: "But…"

Albedo: "The less chances my team will vote me out, the better it will be for us to get there."

Heather: "Same here. I'm doing this to save the Gophers!"

Albedo: "Oh, you are correct. Hmm… Fine. Keep it. I'll let it slide this once."

Heather: "Thank you!" She hugged Albedo. He hugged her back, although he looked weirded out by it.

Confessionals:

Albedo: "Well, I guess that is a hug… a human getsure of affection. It felt… good, unbelievably."

Heather: "Look, I like him, but… I still need a strategy, y'know? Hard to balance this stuff out."

End confessionals.

Bridgette and Geoff had fallen asleep, and so had Harold, leaving Duncan, Eva and Albedo still left. The gophers had Ben, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Katie, Cody, and Justin.

Ben: "Oh… Man…"

Cody: "Justin's been up forever!"

Katie: "I know. How's he doing it?"

Ben: "I'll figure it out." He walked over to Justin, and started barking like a dog. Justin didn't respond.

Gwen: "Look at the focus."

Noah: "Unbelievable much!" Trent snapped his fingers, actually making Justin shake. His eyes then opened.

Eva: "He painted his eyes! I saw it!"

Katie: "Justin!"

Justin: "Oops…" He left in shame. Well…

Farther away… was Owen. He was swimming up a waterfall with the fishes, jumping in and out like a dolphin. Hard to believe, but true, it was happening! After some more time, he surfaced inside a cave of Sasquatchinakwas. They threw him out of the cave after he had farted, stinking up the place.

Back with the campers…

Noah, Cody, and Katie fell asleep.

Trent: "There goes half our team…"

Ben; "I know."

Gwen: "We HAVE to win this…" She started to yawn, but covered her mouth up.

Ben: "Don't do that, Gwen! You'll make… me…" He fell down.

Trent: "BEN!"

Gwen: "Oh my gosh! I've done it!"

Duncan: "Hah! There goes the big one!"

Albedo: "I knew I'd out…" He fell down too. So did Eva.

Duncan: "Oops."

Trent: "Ha! What was that you were saying, Dunc?"

Duncan: "Nothing!"

Gwen: "Haha!"

Confessional…

Trent: "And that's when the amazing thing happened."

Gwen: "You'd have to be there in person!"

Big Chill: "Hi. I'm… Big Chill. Um… What else do I say?"

End confessionals.

Out of Ben's body, a silhouette the shape of Big Chill appeared.

Big Chill: "Gwen! It's so good to meet a fan!"

Trent: "What in the?"

Gwen: "Big Chill? No way!"

Big Chill: "Yes way! I know how much you like me! I'm personally flattered by this. No one has liked a Necrofriggian like that before!"

Gwen: "Can we, go for a flight?"

Big Chill: "Of course, Gwen." Big Chill unfolded his cloak, and took Gwen, flying her into the night. This left Trent and Duncan speechless.

Duncan: "Was that Ben?"

Trent: "Nope. That was Big Chill…"

Duncan: "Wow."

The next day… Chris walked in, finding Trent and Duncan sitting alone.

Chris: "Trent! Duncan! How's it going?"

Trent: "Tired…"

Duncan: "Can't… stay… up…"

Gwen: "Hey guys!" Big Chill had flown back, holding her. He set her down when they landed.

Chris: "Big Chill! Welcome!"

Big Chill: "Well, last night was fun, believe it or not."

Trent: "Good…" He fell down.

Gwen: "Trent! No!"

Duncan: "ha! Seems like it's game, set, and match for me!" All of a sudden, he fell down, too.

Chris: "Um… The Gophers win!"

Gwen and Big Chill: "We won! Yes!"

Later…

Ben: "Oh man…" he jumped out of his bunk, in front of the other Gopher males.

Owen: "Hey, Ben. We got a surprise for you."

Ben: "Is it good, or bad?"

Trent: "I don't know. You'll just have to look for yourself." They led him out, and Ben gasped.

Big Chill: "Hi, Ben."

Gwen: "Isn't this amazing?"

Lindsay: "Yes it is!"

Beth: "He's totally your type!"

LeShawna: "Uh-huh!"

Katie: "Aw…"

Heather: "Wow. I'm impressed."

Noah: "I do NOT know how that happened."

Ben: "Neither do I."

Big Chill: "Ben, I want to ask your permission to go out with Gwen."

Ben: "Go right ahead, big guy. I'm not going to stop you."

Big Chill: "Thanks."

Gwen: "I told you he wouldn't mind."

Ben: "I'm just confused is all."

Justin: "At least thanks to Big Chill and Gwen, we won."

Trent: "And, the rest of us saw the campfire ceremony."

Flashback…

Chris: "If I don't give you a marshmallow, you can't come back! EVER!"

Eva: "GET ON WITH IT!"

Chris: "Harold!"

Harold: "YES!"

Chris: "Geoff!"

Geoff: "Sweet!"

Chris: "Tyler!"

Tyler: "Not bad."

Chris: "Bridgette!"

Bridgette: "Thanks, guys."

Chris: "Albedo."

Albedo: "As I thought."

Chris: "DJ!"

DJ; "Yeah!"

Chris: "Izzy!"

Izzy: "Boo-yah!"

Chris: "Courtney!"

Courtney: "Thanks!"

Chris: "And Duncan!" Duncan said nothing, taking his marshmallow.

Chris: "Ezekiel and Eva. One of you two is getting the boot tonight. Who's it gonna be?" They both gulped.

Confessional:

Eva: "I think I'm the one leaving this time. Why? I wrecked a lot of everyone's things searching for my MP3 when Heather suddenly found it… Heh. Oops."

End confessional.

Chris: "Ezekiel!"

Eva: "WHAT! You chose homeschool over ME!"

Ezekiel: "Woo-hoo!" He chowed down on his marshmallow alright. Eva just boarded the boat.

Eva: "The Killer Bass just voted out their best player next to Albedo. I hope they realize that. They're going to need everything they have now. IF they want to win."

The next day…

Chris: "Everyone, I'm going to introduce a new camper." Everyone gasped.

Katie: "Who is it?"

Chris: "Big Chill." Big Chill flew in from the sky, landing next to Chris.

Big Chill: "Hello, everyone! I'm Big Chill, and I hope we can all be good friends!"

Gwen: "Ah…"

Chris: "But… seeing as the teams were already made up, I decided to let Big Chill decide whether he's on the Gophers, or the Bass."

Albedo: "Hmm… pick us!"

Ben: "No! You came from MY Ultimatrix! Pick me!"

Big Chill: "Um… I'd rather we flip a coin. Both teams look so cool!"

Duncan: "Pretty friendly for a guy with a cloak."

To be continued…

Author's note: Which team should Big Chill be on? The Screaming Gophers? Or the Killer Bass? Say so in the reviews.


End file.
